Un Regalo
by Nanashi-Okita
Summary: ¿Qué le regalas a quien parece tener todo?¿Por qué un regalo para quien quieres es tan difícil? mi primer fic, sean buenos conmigo


-Entonces...¿irás?- por la ventana del teniente del doceavo escuadrón se alcanzaba a apreciar como el sol se escondía tras aquellas lejanas colinas, pero de los tres que ahí se encontraban solo una fingía observar ese espectáculo.

-mmm¿mañana?

-sí, vamos Kisuke¿por qué no vienes? Así podrías celebrar también tu cumpleaños- Yoruichi acompañó su pregunta con una cara que nunca le había fallado al momento de pedir algo, Urahara sintió que se ponía rojo, Soi Fong desde su lugar en la ventana lo miró con desprecio, el chico suspiró:

-de acuerdo Yoruichi, tú ganas, estaré ahí mañana en la noche- ella rió, se despidió de él y seguida de su acompañante quien le dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor, se fue.

Mientras recordaba aquella conversación, Urahara Kisuke suspiró¿cómo podía ser un genio y al mismo tiempo ser tan malo para decidir un regalo?, apretó la pluma con la que fingía ocuparse del papeleo, no era que le faltaran ideas, solo que todo lo que se le ocurría¡Ella ya lo tenía!, era la desgracia de ser su amigo. Convencido de que no podía continuar con su trabajo, decidió salir a pasear y preguntarle a Unohana Retsu sobre regalos especiales, o quizás a Shiba Kuukaku, enfiló su camino hacia el cuarto escuadrón, aún era de mañana, pero significaba que faltaba menos para la fiesta; en cuanto llegó a los cuarteles de Unohana escuchó gritos, injurias y vislumbró una figura gigantesca protestando frente a dos temblorosos shinigamis; seguro que la división 11 estaba ahí, aquel escándalo era como su sello particular, alguien salió apresuradamente por la puerta:

-oye-lo detuvo Urahara-¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Unohana-san?

-no tengo ni idea, teniente, con su permiso- y se escapó antes de que pudieran hacerle mas preguntas, no estaba Retsu, aquello si que eran malas noticias, tendría que ir a buscar a Kuukaku.

Él era, por lo general, un despreocupado, pero en aquellos momentos, nada distaba tanto de su mente, iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que en sentido contrario venía otra persona y chocó contra ella; distraídamente pidió disculpas, solo para darse cuenta de que quien estaba tirada en el piso, era la misma a quien buscaba:

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas¿O crees que...

-¡Kuukaku¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Te estaba buscando, necesito pedirte un gran favor

-¿Después de que te estampas contra mí y a duras penas me pides perdón?-esbozó aquella sonrisa suya tan particular- típico de ti, anda¿qué necesitas?

-Este... ¿qué te gustaría que te regalaran si ya tuvieras casi todo lo que puedes desear?

-¿Casi todo? Mmm, no sé, pero no tengo todo¡así que me puedes regalar lo que sea!

-Hey¿Y quién te dijo que te iba a regalar algo?

-¡Ah¿No era para mí? Entonces, podría ser para...

-¡Qué no son adivinanzas?

-¡ya se! Es para Yoruichi-san- era una afirmación, no una pregunta, el rubio sintió como deseaba desparecer bajo tierra, su amiga rió ante la cara del otro;

-¡lo sabía! Jajaja, no te preocupes tanto Kisuke, regálale flores, a todas nos encantan y es un lindo detalle; ahora, con o sin tu permiso, me voy, tengo mil cosas que hacer.- dirigiéndole una última sonrisa, Kuukaku continuó su camino dejando a Urahara de nuevo hundido en sus pensamientos, flores...a todas les encantaban... pero su amiga no era como "todas", quizás debería de preguntarle a la pequeña Soi Fong, quien era la que mas conocía a la Diosa de la Velocidad después de él mismo. No, seguro que Fong no querría cooperar, bastaba ver como lo miraba para que cualquiera comprendiera que lo detestaba, aunque él no recordaba haberle hecho nada...eso no importaba ahora, debía de concentrarse. Flores...quizás si fuera una flor tan especial como a quien se la iba a regalar, pero ¿existía algo así?, claro que... podría crearla, aun así ¿cómo hacerla especial?

Pasaba por enfrente de los cuarteles de la 8 ya de nuevo rumbo a su propia división cuando escuchó ruidos en un callejón, asomó la cabeza y vio a Shunsui muy ocupado en su pasatiempo favorito: intentar seducir chicas:

-¡Capitán! Por favor, déjeme en paz

-No hagas esas caras, no te ves tan linda...ya sé, si te regalara la luna¿me dejarías...-¡SLAP! El resto de la pregunta debía ser demasiado embarazosa para que la acosada en turno lo hubiera cachete- digo, callado así; en otra ocasión, Urahara se habría asomado a la escena para burlarse del infortunado capitán, pero hoy no, el torpe de Shunsui le había dado una idea...la luna...una flor.

La brisa nocturna danzaba sobre la mansión Shinouin acompañando a la luna llena que observaba a la multitud reunida para felicitar a la joven señora de la casa, con todo, ella se estaba impacientando un poco, ya era tarde, Isshin había cometido la barbaridad de irse temprano (Yoruichi sabía que lo hacía para que su recién conseguida novia le creyera que no era nada alocado ni parrandero), a Kuukaku la habían castigado por haber hecho explotar una

"pequeña" bomba enfrente del teniente de la 1º divisón (esa manía suya de jugar con pólvora) y pues...brillaba por su ausencia, la única que la alegraba era su querida Soi Fong, aunque esta parecía un tanto molesta cada vez que su sempai miraba a la puerta en espera de su mejor amigo, de pronto lo vio, si, no había duda, aquel cabello un tanto desarreglado era el de Urahara, ya se levantaba para saludarlo y regañarlo por haber llegado tan tarde y entonces...alguien se atravesó en su camino para quedarse ahí, intentando cortejarla, y se volvió a sumir en el aburrimiento, rodeada de gente con la que no tenía nada en común.

Apoyada en el barandal de su balcón, Yoruichi contemplaba los bien cuidados jardines de su mansión, contenta de que la fiesta hubiera acabado y pudiera estar en calma, sin ceremonias, sin cumplidos impuestos por la sociedad, en su tranquila soledad...

-¡Yoruichi-san!- ¿qué le sucedía a la gente¿Por qué la llamaban si la veían tan en paz?

-¡Acá abajo! Ven¿o no quieres tu regalo acaso?- se asomó, era Kisuke, quien la llamaba sonriendo

-¿No podías dármelo en la fiesta?- ella sonería también y aunque intentaba hacerse la ofendida, la curiosidad mató al gato y bajó al jardín

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yoruichi-san- dijo abrazándola con todo el cariño que sentía, sintió como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban aquella espalda tan fina y firme a la vez, ya sin el estorbo del pesado kimono que había usado en su fiesta, sintió su aroma fresco, y sintió como ella le devolvía el abrazo.

-¿Ese es el regalo Kisuke?

-la mitad, la otra es este- le dio una pequeña maceta, en ella había una hermosa flor, y en donde iría el centro, se encontraba una réplica del disco de la luna, que en aquellos momentos se cernía sobre ellos

-¡Es hermosa¿La creaste tú?

-si- se veía orgulloso de si mismo- el centro sigue las fases de la verdadera luna, en teoría, tenía que verse hemorsísíma en tu jardín, y se veía así cuando llegué aquí, pero...

-¿pero que?- Urahara se puso levemente rojo, contestó mirando al piso:

-pero nada se ve hermosísímo cuando tú estás aquí, nada te puede superar- Yoruichi también se puso algo roja, pero sonrió

-Gracias Kisuke.


End file.
